Almost Immortal
by VampireNaomi
Summary: Alex after the incident of Mt. Aleph. Yeah, an overused subject, but so what?


I don't own Golden Sun and, well geez... You know how it goes.

I am fully aware of that this "Alex after Mt. Aleph" plot has been used countless times before, but I am writing this anyway. This is a practise of sorts, in the future I will write something more original. Something long that features Alex/Jenna... What is the name of that shipping anyway?

This story was inspired by a certain song by Yö. The song is called _Likaiset legendat,_ meaning "Dirty Legends". There were originally some lyrics included, but they had to be removed after the rules regarding songfics changed.

**ALMOST IMMORTAL**

He opened his eyes and sighed.

Just darkness. Of course he had expected it, when he had opened his eyes last timethis same darkness had welcomed him. Just like the time before that. And the time before that.

Before this Alex had thought he knew what darkness was, he had told himself he had already faced it. He had slept in caves and under open sky many times, but this was something different compared to that.

This darkness surrounded him everywhere, it whispered the painful truth into his ear and tried to kill the last spark of hope that still lived inside him. That small spark didn't glow as brightly as before, it was dying.

Unlike him. He just lay there in the darkness and listenedto the sound of his own agonised breathing.

The darkness made him feel afraid.

Maybe it was because this darkness was thick and slimy, it had wrapped its strong arms around him and was not going to let him gp.

And he was alone.

Alex laughed. Doing that sent a sharp slash of pain through his chest, but he didn't bother to care. His ribs were broken, he couldn't say was it because of the Wise One's attack or the destruction of Mt. Aleph.

What did it matter? He was alone.

Of course he had always been alone, even when living in Imil and travelling with his companions. But now he was truly alone, he lay there underground and no one missed him.

His body was covered in scratches and bruises, some of his bones were broken and he was tired. He would have liked to just sleep and forget all that, forget all of his mistakes, but the pain that had taken over his body didn't let him fall asleep.

At least it was cold.

He was from Imil and a Mercury Adept after all, warmth had never been one thing he liked. He enjoyed coldness, it felt nice and smooth on his skin. And it was easy to hide his feelings behind a shield of cold emotion.

But because it was cold it was also dark. And Alex didn't like darkness. At times he closed his eyes and hoped he'd see something when he opened them again, but it was just as dark every time. Not a single twinkle of light anywhere, nothing.

He felt sharp rocks under his tortured body and at first he had tried to move. Doing that hurt too much though, and he had given up and adjusted to his fate. Of course he could have tried healing himself, but the attack he had tried to use against the Wise One had exhausted him and run him out of Psyenergy. He had never respected the power of healing as much as he should have.

Mia had scolded him because of his lack of respect towards the power of Mercury and remembering the girl -- a young woman actually -- made Alex frown. Venus and Mars Adepts were strong, Jupiter Adepts fast and they had strange powers. He had always wanted to be one of those three, but now...

He was a Mercury Adept and his gift was healing. A fantasti gift, if you only had the energy to use it.

He wanted to laugh again, but managed to stop himself in time. He coughed instead and hoped that he would have done as Mia had told and learned how to save at least a small amount of Psyenergy for emergencies. If he had done it he wouldn't be there, dying.

How ironic, what he had thought to be his curse could have saved him.

It was almost silent.

He had tried talking to himself, just to hear something, but had soon felt stupid. Only lunatics talked to themselves and he wasn't one. He could be cruel, selfish and greedy -- sometimes he doubted he was even those -- , but he wasn't mad.

Unlike Jenna had said.

Maybe the young woman's inner fire kept his spark of hope alive. At least Alex liked to think that was it. He himself was so cold and collected, the perfect opposite of Jenna. She could lose her nerves because of something silly, yet she always found love for those who asked for it.

How stupid he had been... He had abandoned everything to have something that belonged to no one. He had already had so much, what had he hoped to achieve with his new powers? What else had he needed?

Jenna.

Now that he couldn't see or hear and the only feeling was pain he found himself thinking about Felix's sister all the time. The sparkle in her brown eyes, the flow of her dark hair and her happy laughter. He had made Jenna laughafew times, which had been very difficult in the beginning.

_Almost endless life, almost limitless power..._

Alex remember the words of the Wise One, they were burned in his mind and he thought that even if he was to forget everything else he would never forget those words.

For many others those powers would have been enough, but not for him. He had been blinded by his greed and desire for victory and yearned for more even when he had had everything he needed. Now those powers that could have been a blessing had turned into his curse.

_Almost endless life..._

Alex knew he wouldn't die in a long time. His wounds were bad, but the new powers of his wouldn't let him die that easily. He lay down there in darkness, surrounded by his own pain waiting for something -- good or bad -- to happen.

He couldn't heal himself and he couldn't die. Ironic, yet somehow bitter sweet.

On the surface of Weyard life went on. Isaac, Mia, Garet, Jennaandthe others continued their adventures, fell in love, laughed and lived. For them everything was in order, and none gave a thought for the lonely soul who lay shattered under them.

In silence, in darkness.

Almost for an eternity.

**The End**


End file.
